Computer telephone integration (CTI), relates to any system that employs a computer to enhance or control telephony such as placing and answering calls. CTI is typically implemented in call center environments by interfacing computers (e.g., servers storing customer database records, call center agents' PCs, etc.) with telephones (e.g., call center agents' Private Branch Exchange (PBX) phone terminals). In one example, a call center CTI system receives a call and routes the call to an available agent of a merchant (e.g., using an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) of the call center's Call Management System (CMS)) so that the agent can assist the calling party in making a purchase from the merchant, or handling other related matters.
Based on Automatic Number Identification (ANI) or received caller-ID information of the call, the CTI system determines the calling party so that information regarding the calling party (e.g., previous calls regarding inquiries and/or orders, demographic information, etc.) can be presented to the agent on his or her computer display as what is known as a “screen-pop”. In this way, the call center can provide consistent, personalized customer service to the calling party regardless of which agent is assisting the calling party.
Many small and medium sized businesses are unable to enjoy the benefits of CTI systems because CTI systems, which comprise hardware (Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) such as a PBX) and software such as the aforementioned ACD and CMS, are expensive to purchase and maintain. Furthermore, because such systems require a number of dedicated agents (e.g., six to ten people) for answering calls, CTI systems are impractical for many small and medium sized businesses. In view of the foregoing, a third-party hosted, Internet-based method of emulating call center screen-pop functionality would be an important improvement in the art.